Locked & Fresh Loves
by M.Loud
Summary: Kira shows up after the Austin & Ally kiss. Dez and Trish want to get them together and Trish have an amazing plan.. Is her plan going to work? Austin and Ally will be together in the end? This is my first ONE SHOT on fanfiction - please read and review because I am not very good on Summaries (-:


Hi People! What's up?  
I am a new writer on , wish me good luck!  
So, this is my first one-shot of Austin & Ally.  
Please forgive me if my English is not so well, because English is not source language..  
Please read it and review!  
I hope you like it! Enjoy (-:

A/N: The story takes part after the episode Chapters & Choices.

**Austin's POV**  
I can't believe that me and Ally kissed right now, but everything is ruined when Kira said the words: "I will be your girlfriend" and Ally did what you will say she did do – run away. I understand her – I think I did the same if I saw her kissing Eliot, or other guy he wasn't me. Wait! Did I just say that?  
I break Kira's hug and and say "I will talk to you later, OK?" and I started to run after Ally.  
I couldn't find her. Where is she? I thought.  
Wait Austin! , I said to myself, THINK! You know Ally right? If I was Ally, I will go to the…. Practice room! How can I didn't think about it before? Stupid me.  
I ran to 'Sonic Boom' and climbed as fast as I can in the staircase to the practice room and knocked the door. "Ally?" I said, "Are you there?" I tried to open door but it was locked. "Just leave me alone!" she answered in sad voice mixed with tears; that's what I did. I can't believe I broke Ally's heart But I don't know what to do. I really like Ally but I like Kirra too. I guess that people will tell me to "go with my heart" and my heart says to pick Ally. So it's a decision I pick Ally because I love Ally… and I think she does too. So; Plans for tomorrow: 1. Tell Kirra the truth about my feeling to Ally and about the kiss we had. 2. Brake up with Kirra- I guess she will do it before me after I told my true feeling. Number 3 – the harder plan- tell Ally the truth about my feelings.. How Am I going to that? Well; Until I tell her the truth I have to be free from Kirra. I am ready for tomorrow; I said as I walked back to my home.

**Ally's POV**  
When Kira came to the backstage after my kiss with Austin- (Yeah, I know it was amazing).  
I was broken, really hard; Kira hugs Austin- and I? just ran away I can't deal with Austin at that moment. I ran back to Sonic Boom straight away to the practice room and locked it- I didn't want Austin see me crying.  
When he came to the practice room I just yelled at him stronger as I could when I cried- "Just leave me alone!" and he left.  
Now; I am sitting on the floor of the practice room crying out loud. I can't believe it- Austin and Kira are friends- you know, friends friends and I…. just with a broken heart; I am so stupid, when I had my first crush on Austin I should have blocked it before it comes to hard situations like that. I heard another knock on the door ; "Leave me alone, Austin!" I said. The voice said "It's me, Trish- Can you open the door?" I opened it. I saw Trish's face when she saw my red eyes; she hugged me and that's what I needed in that moment a hug from your best friend.  
Trish broke the hug and we sat on the floor and she started to talk seriously.  
" What happened ? – tell me " she said and that's what I did- explain about everything when I finished I sighed out loud. "Ally" she began, " first, I am so sorry for you". "second let Austin to make his decision alone- if he knows what's good for him" she finished. "Thanks, Trish" I said. "Let's go home" we said together and walked together in silent. I want back home and tried to sleep.

**Austin's POV  
**"Wake up Austin!" I heard my mom's voice; "You will miss the school-bus wake up!".  
I got up; dressed in my original clothes. I ran to bus-stop and caught it just in time.  
I walked into the high school and I was looking for Ally when the bell ring cut me off I walked into my first class on Monday's – Math, I looked for Ally She was not there. Our teacher Called – "Austin Moon?". "HERE!" I shouted from the back of the class. Trish sent me a note-Ally didn't come to school today she didn't felt very well after what happened yesterday.  
I read it over and over again.. I really messed up this time and I broke Ally very hard if she didn't show up at school- I mean she always goes to school. The bell ring woke me up. Breakfast time. Trish avoids me and Dez came over to me and we walked together outside.  
"You know that Ally is.." he said. "She is broken, I know" I cut him off, "please I know it! stop telling me things I already know" I said. "Okay bro- relax" Dez said. "Sorry, dude" I said, "I am freaking out! I broke Ally's heart and I really like her- What am I going to do?" I said, I can't be more confused than now. "Okay" he said; "Listen- first, you have to tell Kira and Ally the truth" and then, he said " you have to tell Ally your real feelings to her- I bet she has the same feeling for you too" Dez finished. "Thanks Dez but I don't know if I am ready for it."  
He nodded and walked over to Trish, who sat a few meters away from us.

**Trish's POV** (Surprised ha?)  
What am I going to do with Austin and Ally? I thought while I was eating breakfast.  
Dez came over with a look said: it-didn't-work. "Austin isn't ready is he?" I asked. "Yeah, correct" he said. "I have a plan to get them together" I said. "Well, tell me!" Dez said. "Okay- listen carefully and don't ask questions until I finish, got it?" he nod. "That's my plan- we are going to lock them in the practice room and they have to talk to each other to get us so we have to ignore the calls and yells- we have to do it today, got it?" I said. "Yeah, loved it!" He said, "LETS DO IT FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY!" he yelled. "Shhhh," "Austin will hear us!" I said.  
"Okay, so when are we going to it?" He asked. "Today- 5 o'clock in the after-noon". I answered.  
The bell ring got us back to class.

After five and half hours (4 and half after noon) in the Sonic boom.  
**Trish's POV**  
"Dez" I said to my cell phone. "Did you got Austin? He is coming?" I asked.  
"Uh! He is on his way to sonic to our fake boy day" He said, "Ally is coming too?"  
"Yes, good work Dez!" I said. "Now, come here- We have to be in the practice room too" I said. "I am coming right … now" (A/N: you know Dez.. :D (I saw him opening the door. "Hey Trish!." I hang up the call. "Okay- Go to the practice room now!" I said.  
Austin and Dez walked together to practice room and as I saw Ally we walked together.  
"So what this is about?" Ally asked. "You will see" I answered. We walked to the practice room and saw Austin and Dez in there I push Ally inside Dez and I locked the door behind us.  
"Let's hope it will work" I said.

**Ally's POV**  
" I can't believe Trish tricked me like that" I said.  
"Me too" Austin said.  
It was silent for a 2 or 3 minutes before Austin broke the ice between us since what happened in the backstage we didn't talked to each other.  
"So" he started. "Why didn't you come to school today?" He asked.  
" I didn't feel so well today" I say.  
I guess that Trish want something between us when we are locked here- together.  
But I am really confused; Does Austin like me? I Know I do have feeling for him but I am broken from yesterday when Kira agrees to be his girlfriend.. I think Austin will reject me if I ask him and I am not brave enough to do it myself. What Am I going to do?  
**After 10 minutes of silent-**  
**No one's POV**  
"Uhhhhh… there's a something I need to say to you" we both say.  
"You say first" Ally says.  
"O-okay Ally I wanted to tell you that I.. uhh I… uuh that I have feelings for you and that I really do like you.. more then a best friend.. You know like a.."  
"Girlfriend?" Ally tried to help him, "Yeah that what I mean" Austin says.  
"That's what I wanted to tell you too" Ally says with a big smile.  
"Really? You mean it?" Austin asks, with a big smile.  
"Yeah.. really, but.." Ally says.  
"What?" Austin asks.  
"You know.. the all mess with Kira" she says. "Kira? I wanted to break-up with her today so that I can tell you the truth when I am free from her" he said. "and before that there a something I wanted to do …" he leans in to kiss ally and she leans too as they started to kiss, Dez and Trish unlocked the door and saw them.  
" I told it will work" Trish says with a huge smile.  
Austin and Ally awkwardly started to blush and Ally said "Thanks guys", Austin finished and said "we didn't do it without the help of you".  
Kira saw Austin and Ally holding hands and said – "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! since our first date I knew you have feelings for Ally that way- Don't worry Trish and Dez told me everything you two have fun together!" she said with a huge smile. "Thanks" Austin and Ally says when Austin kissed the top of Ally's head- "I told that everything is going to be okay" Austin says.  
"Now we have to think about what are we going to do about Trish and Dez" Ally said.

A/N: Hope you like it!  
Please review! (:


End file.
